


Candy Eyes

by asterixs



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Balcony AU, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor & Upgraded Connor | Rk900 are Hanks kids, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed-centric, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Human AU, M/M, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, ill update tags if needed, reed900, this is probably gonna turn into smut, two bros chilling on fire escapes 10 feet apart cause theyre not gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterixs/pseuds/asterixs
Summary: In which, Gavin falls in love with the mystery man on the fire escape across from his.Most likely not going to be updated again





	1. 5:37 am

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaA this is my first multi chap fic and i wrote it in like 8 hours and its 6:20 and this isnt beta read so excuse typos n stuff like that, im gonna try to update as soon as possible also i got the name from a jack stauber song bc i love him

Sleep wasn't something that came easy to Gavin. He always struggled to stay asleep. No matter what he tried he couldn't. Melatonin would wake him up at three in the morning in a cold sweat, Nyquil was the same, and drinking just gave him a headache the morning after. It's not like it even mattered, he would just continue the cycle of exhaustion by inhaling copious amounts of caffeine and just powering through the heavy eyelids and fatigue. Much like he was doing tonight. He had just wrapped up a case and the paperwork was kicking his ass.

As he got up to get a 5th cup of coffee he glanced at the clock hanging above the counter,  _ 5:37 am.  _ He had to be at work in 3 hours, great. Gavin prayed it would be a slow day, he had a backlog of reports and a suspect to interview for Anderson because Gavin lost a bet and owed him a favor. He didn't even bother getting another mug, he wandered over to the window that lead to his fire escape,  _ ‘Might as well take a break’  _ He thought as he opened the window and crawled through. Unluckily for him, there was a nail sticking out of the old wooden window frame. The nail caught the loose fabric of his sweatpants, causing him to practically flip out onto the hard metal of the fire escape. Gavin wouldn't be surprised if the clatter and screech of swears woke up the entirety of Detroit. He slowly sat up and rubbed his back, ‘ _ I'm too fucking old for this.’ _

__ After getting over the initial throbs of pain, he scooted back again the old brick building and shoved his hand into the front pocket of his hoodie, searching for the carton of cigarettes and lighter. He fished them out and opened the pack, placing one between his lips. Before he could light, a noise caught his attention. “I thought I heard some raccoons rummaging around in the trash, but i don't think raccoons can swear that loud.” a familiar voice chuckled. Gavin looked around with wide eyes until his gaze was set upon a large figure standing on the fire escape across from his, illuminated by the soft light from the window behind him. 

“Are you alright though, I saw you fall and it didn't look fun.” Gavin was probably red from embarrassment, silently thanking god it was dark. This random neighbor watched him faceplant like an idiot and he was laughing at him. 

“Yeah, ‘m fine, not the worst I've fallen.” Gavin huffed out before he lit the cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He took a long drag and looked over to the other fire escape, the figure was still there, sitting in the window looking up at the sky. Gavin exhaled and released the smoke. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Gavin broke it.“What were you doin’ watching me? You some kinda stalker?” Probably not the best thing to say to someone he just met, but he already said it. The figure chuckled again.

“You caught me red handed, guess you gotta call the cops now” Mystery man held his hands up like he was surrendering. 

“No need, I could go grab my cuffs and take you in right now” Gavin grinned and took another drag. 

“You're a cop?” The figure asked.

“Kinda, detective.”

“Oh, do you know my brother, Connor? Sorry if that's random to ask.” Gavin choked and started coughing when he heard the question.  _ This guy related to Connor? Oh my god that's why he sounded so familiar.  _

Once he calmed his coughing fit, he answered. “Anderson? Yeah, didn't know he had a brother.” Gavin lied, he knew the kid had a hot brother.  _ Shit he knew this guys name, Niles? Neil? Nick? _

“Surprising, seemed like the shithead didn't know how to stop talking about me.” Mystery figure guy nose exhales. “Im Richard, but you can call me Nines.”  _ Damn he was kinda close.  _

“ ‘m Gavin.” Another drag and exhale.

“Oh  _ you’re Gavin _ ? Connor’s told me about you.” Gavin started to panic, this guy knew who he was, probably wanted to choke him out for what he did to Connor. He would admit when Connor first joined the DPD he wasn't the nicest, but over time, the kid had grown on him, he wouldn't admit that. 

“Glad someones keeping him in check while I'm not there.” Gavin choked again. 

“Eh I live to serve yada yada whatever good cops are supposed to say.” That earned Gavin a full laugh. 

“Oh do you know?” Nines say in a seductive tone, if it wasn't so dark out Gavin could almost swear he saw the other man wink. Again, Gavin started to cough.

“W-what?” He was pretty sure his lungs were gonna give out if this dumbass didn't stop surprising him. 

“Sorry, I couldn't resist.” Nines chuckled. “Are you okay though, you keep coughing?”

“Yeah, I'm good.” He was not. 

“Mh sure, whatever you say  _ detective _ .” Gavin could practically taste the sarcasm dripping of that sentence. They sat in silence for a few minutes, taking in the early morning buzz of the city and soft chirp of birds. Once Gavin had finished his cigarette, he took his phone out of his pocket to check the time,  _ 6:05.  _ Gavin sighed, he really didn't wanna leave, but he needed to get some amount of sleep before work. “Sorry to cut this short, but uh I gotta get some sleep, maybe we can pick this up again tomorrow?” Gavin gave a soft smile until he realized Nines probably couldn't see it.

“A shame, but that sounds like a plan. Have a good night Gavin.” 

“You too Nines.” And with that, Gavin opened the window, crawled inside, and bee-lined straight for his bed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 7:50 pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets home from work and Nines is on his fire escape and they talk about work and Nines' job and why he was up so late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to get this out as fast as i could, but i dont think my brain works anymore and im pretty sure i got a case of the writers block with this series. but im still gonna try to pump out the next chapter fast

It was around 7:50 when Gavin opened the creaky door to his apartment. He rummaged around in his pockets to fish out the half empty cigarette carton and lighter. He placed them on the bookshelf near the door, along with his keys, then tossed his jacket onto the couch, along with himself. He let out a heavy sigh and laid flat for a few seconds, face buried in a pillow, before he felt a weight jump onto him. He lifted his head and looked at the visitor on his back. As expected it was his tabby Harrison, who had decided to take a nap on Gavin's back. 

“I let you sleep everywhere, but i told you not on me.” The cat lazily looked over to Gavin and began to knead and make himself comfortable on his human. Gavin reached up to scratch whatever part of the cat he could touch. 

“Yeah yeah whatever, get up so i can work, dumbass.” 

“Mrow.” 

“I'm only gonna tell you one more time before I dump you on the floor.” He warned. The tabby didn't move and only purred in response. 

“Alright, can't get mad at me, I warned ya.” Gavin said as he slowly started to get up, making sure his back was relatively flat so the unwelcomed resident didn’t hurt himself jumping down. Once the intruder was safely on the floor, Gavin laid down again, facing upright as to not repeat the whole ordeal. The tabby crawl over and nestled into Gavins side, looking like an absolute baby the whole time. He laid there for a while before deciding his human wasn't giving him enough attention and padded into Gavin’s bedroom. 

“Pshh dick.” Gavin mumbled as he got up, might as well grab a smoke before he started working on reports. His early morning prayer was sort of answered, he managed to finish a couple, but the interrogation took a good 4 hours.  _ Four hours wasted on a useless suspect that didn't wanna talk.  _ Now he was probably gonna have another sleepless night of paperwork and empty coffee mugs. 

After he grabbed the carton off the bookshelf he made his way over to the window. A glance out would reveal Nines sitting on his window sill, reading something. He pushed the window open and shimmied through, careful to miss the nail that had caught him last night. In the dusky evening light, Gavin could now make out some features on the other man he couldn’t before, He was pretty pale, had very dark brown hair, a really nice nose, and a jawline that could probably slice through a textbook. He was like Connor, but sharper. Exactly what he remembered seeing in pictures on Anderson's desk. 

“Whatcha readin?” Gavin asked as he sat down and lit a cigarette. Guessing by the slight jump, Gavin assumed Nines didn't hear him come out. He looked over and smile. That revealed that Nines had stark blue eyes, almost gray.

“Good evening to you too Gavin.” He said with an eye roll. “I'm reading The Great Gatsby, my kids in class are reading it, so I thought I might as well.” 

“Your kids? You a teacher?” Nines didn't really strike him as the teacher type. He was tall and pretty well built from what Gavin could see, pretty intimidating for a teacher.

“Yeah, English and creative writing at Klein. I've been there for about 5 years now.” Nines said with a soft smile on his face. He looked back at his book.

“Neat.” Gavin took a drag.

There were a few minutes of comfortable silence, Nines quietly reading and Gavin looking at the late evening sky, while also stealing glances at the other man. He was almost stunned at how an attractive guy like this was related to Connor. Connor wasn't unattractive, but he wasn't Gavin's type. Too soft and puppy dog in Gavin's opinion. 

“If you're a teacher, what were you doing up at 5? You just wake up that early every morning?” Gavin asked, breaking the silence. 

“No, I couldn't sleep so I was grading.” He folded the corner of the page he was on and closed the book. “That's pretty normal for me.” Nines did the nose exhale thing and looked over to Gavin. “What were you doing up so late detective?” 

“Paperwork. I've been swamped the last few days and I can't seem to catch a break. Once I finish out here I got a shit ton more to do.” Gavin took a long drag. “It's been pretty slow so i'm not complaining, but I didn't sign up to be a detective so I could sit at my desk and do clerical work.” He sighed, smoke billowing out of his nose. 

“I feel that, just don’t overdo it. And say you want to take a break to talk all you gotta do it get caught on that nail, then fall like a dumbass and wake up the whole of Detroit again.” Nines laughed. Gavin on the other hand went a little pink.  _ He's really never gonna give that up is he?  _

“But seriously, if you want to talk and I'm not out here, I normally keep my windows open so just yell or something like that.” 

“Or I could just give you my number and text you when i'm takin’ a break.” Gavin snuffed out the remainder of his cigarette and stood, stretching back, shirt riding up slightly. He felt eyes on him but didn't bother to say anything because he definitely didn't just spend the last half hour ogling this guy he met a couple hours ago. 

“That works too.” Nines chuckled. After the dangerous game of leaning over the railing of the fire escapes to pass phones, Gavin scuttled back into his small apartment. He looked out to see Nines back to sitting in his window sill, back to reading his funky little book. 

“Have a good night Mr. Anderson.” Gavin called out and winked

  
“Have a good night Detective.” Gavin gave a small laugh before moving from the window over to his small kitchen table, paperwork already laying there. He groaned a little before opening the first manila folder. He felt a fuzzy warmth at his feet. At least he wasn't alone.  _ Another long night. Let's hope Nines stays up to grade again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! comments and kudos are very highly appreciated!!!
> 
> also i made a tumblr for no reason and idk how to do the fancy thing where its the underlined tumblr link so heres the ugly link https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ashterixs

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very appreciated! Thank you for reading!
> 
> [i made a tumblr, follow for updates n things](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ashterixs)


End file.
